In modern offices, one of the more popular types of files are the so-called hanging files. These files are of common shape and configuration, except that they have little metal clips on each side, or notched metal or plastic rods, so that the files can be hung or suspended from parallel rails. These parallel rails are arranged in a support frame that may be typically disposed in the file drawer of a desk or cabinet.
There are several problems with the state of the art support frames for hanging files. Many of these frames suffer from stability problems. As a result, the frames wobble from side to side and can be prone to collapse. Another problem is that they typically require screws or bolts or other fasteners and tools and can be quite complicated and time-consuming to assemble.
A frame for hanging files was invented by me and described in my prior U.S. Patent in 1974 (U.S. Pat. No. 3,853,227), but that structure suffers from stability problems. This device includes parallel rails, ones which are inserted into respective grip clips. Locking rods are then rotated into position, so as to grip the grip clips. A cross support bar is then used to provide some stability to the unit. A problem with this device is that it is not sufficiently stable and is prone to rock back and forth. Further, the rails are not held sufficiently securely and the rails can become disengaged and the frame can collapse.
Pendaflex has a simple frame that snaps together, but this assembly is not stable and it can become easily disassembled, and collapse. SteelWorks, Inc. has another type of frame, where the rods and supports fit together. The problem with this frame is that it is not stable and there can be cambering of the rail, which can cause the folders to fall off the rails. Another frame is made by Attitype/Anthes and it provides a frame that snaps together. This frame is not sufficiently strong or stable and is prone to collapse it can also rock back and forth and does not securely hold the file folders.